Mego in love
by Bienini
Summary: Mego is a hero from "Team Go". He is usually a happy guy, but there is something wrong in his life: His Love-life. But then someone appears and his life changes forever. A romantic superhero story, non-canon x canon.
1. Chapter 1 - The first meeting

Hello well this is my first English written fan fiction here C:

I have finished the first chapter now, & I hope you like it :3

**If you don't like non-canon x canon then don't read it please!**

Sorry for my bad English! It isn't my main language.

Critique is welcome! 3

Chapter 1 – The first meeting

Saturday, 8 am in the Go Tower.

Hego, Mego and the twins just came back from a fight against Electronique.

The Go Tower door opend, and they walked in.

They all looked exhausted, it was really a hard day for the superhero boys.

,,Man I didn't knew Electronique had such-", the one Wego said, „-giant robot monsters!", added the other Wego.

,,Yes that's right, it was hard to fight against them, but we got them before they destroyed the whole city. Electronique is in jail now, I guess for a long time.", Hego added.

Mego just sat down on his purple seat and put his arms on the Go-table and his head on his arms.

He didn't looked interested at all, but he was exhausted as well.

Hego looked surprised at Mego.

,,Is everything okay Mego? You seem to be a bit absent.", he said putting his hand on Mego's shoulder.

,,Nah...you know...it's nothing, just don't worry about. I'm fine.", he said while trying to smile at him, but it didn't really worked.

,,Whatever it is-", started the one Wego, ,,-we hope you will find the answer of your problem soon", the second one finished.

Then Mego sighed and stared out of a window.

To be honest, Mego worried about his love-life. Let's say, he never had any luck with girls.

Especially with the girls in his age. He just turned 24 now and he was still a virgin. But this wasn't the thing that made him think about his love-life, it was because he simply always sees happy couples on the streets. Like everywhere. Today the super-boys just found out that Electronique was already married once, before she became evil.

Even evil people gets someone, but why not Mego? He was a handsome, nice guy after all, well, that's what he thought of himself. Maybe a bit an egoist who likes himself very much, but even he would deserve someone who loves him and treats him well.

-4 hours later-

They just got a call by a police officer. A bank got robbed. They run to their Go-Airplane and took a seat.

Hego sat at the controllers and Mego next to him. The twins behind them.

,,Ready to take off guys?", Hego asked his brothers.

,,Yes!", they said all together.

Hego started the Go-Airplane and they flew away.

,,So, Hego, where did the police officer said that we have to go?", Mego asked looking at his 5 years older brother, who looked outside while controlling the Airplane.

,,In Chicago, 1 hour from Go City away.", Hego answered him.

They sat for an hour in the Airplane, then they finally land on an airfield.

It was already 2 pm, and they saw not much people in the streets.

,,It's quiet here, too quiet...", said Hego looking nervous at the left and at the right.

They went to the said bank. The door was closed, so they searched an another way to come in.

,,There! There is a back-door! Let's go there!", shouted Mego while running there.

The other boys ran after him.

They opened the door and now they were in the bank. But it was...empty.

,,Where are all the people?", asked one of the Wego's.

,,I hope this isn't a trap...", said the another one while looking afraid to his other twin-brother.

Suddenly, a cage above came down and caught Team Go.

,,My my, who do we have here?", said a familiar voice in the dark next to the door.

,,I can't believe it...Electronique! How did you got out of the prison that fast?", shouted Hego.

,,Well...", she came out of the dark and sneaked around the cage where the boys were in.

,,It was very simple. The people there are stupid so it was reaaaally easy to get away. And now for revenge I'll let you work for me, forever!"

Electronique already tried something like that, but Team Go successfully defeated her back then, with the help of Team Possible.

But now they were trapped, there was no get away, no matter what they tried to do, it was hopeless.

,,Now, if you don't listen and do what I want, I'll kill you all, so that Go City will lose their heroes!

So you guys better listen to me now, or-", suddenly Elecronique's words were cut off and a girl in a black, white and blue super suit came in. On her chest there was a big "J" in white that almost covered the whole upper body. She looked she was around 16-19 years old.

She stopped right on the door, put her hands on her hips and made a "Peter Pan pose".

,,Heey, what's going on here? Do you sweeties may need my help? 3", she said to the super boys while she had a cute smile on her face.

Electronique looked surprised to her, and then she rolled her eyes.

,,Kid, get outta here, this isn't a good place to play a superheroine."

The face of the young heroine became darker and her voice too.

,,Let me explain you two important things. First: I'm not a kid, I'm a teenager. Second: I don't play a superhero, I'm one, even if you don't want to understand that. I'm not here to play with you, I'm here to fight against my enemies, and I see you're a new one, an evil lady, capturing some heros.

So I have to fight against you to help them!"

With the last sentence she ran forwards Electronique, and punched her some times. Electronique tried to defend herself with her electricity. The young heroine got hit twice by Electronique's electricity, and after she punched Electronique right in the face, her new enemy fell down, with some blood on her face.

The young hero turned her head and walked to the super boys.

,,Are you sweeties okay?"

,,You just came-",,at the right time, good job!", said the first and the second Wego, and they both a thumbs up.

,,Heh, well, that's my job! I'm glad I came at the right time then.", while saying that, she was reaching for the key to open the cage.

,,You are great for your age! Who are you?", asked Hego surprised.

She finally opened the cage and went to the door of the building. Right in front of the door, she stopped and looked back.

,,I can't say much about me, but my name is Super Jessi. I'm glad to have helped you, but now I have to go, I'm very sorry. I hope we can talk another time!"

She ran out with a wink. Mego became a red, because he saw her winking at him. /Can't be...did she winked at me...? Ah whatever, I don't think so.../, he thought while putting his palms to his blushing face.

,,Mego? Are you okay?", asked Mego's older brother Hego while looking a bit worried to him.

,,...huh? A-ah, yes sure sure, I'm fine I'm fine.", said Mego while putting his hand down and crossed his arms with a serious face.

,,Okay guys, I think we shall call the police now to bring Electronique back in another prison.", said Hego while he searched for a phone.

After he found one he called a police officer, and soon or later the police car came to the place where they were.

Meanwhile Hego and the twins talked to the police officer, Mego sat down outside and thought about this mysterious superheroine from today.

Who exactly was she?

,,Hey Mego-" ,,-are you alright? You are so absent today!", asked both Wego's.

Mego looked up to them and lightly shook his head

,,...I know, this just isn't a good day today."

At the same time, Hego came out of the bank.

,,Alright, Electronique is fine, but she will be in prison for some time again for now. We're done here, let's go home brothers."

,,Okay!", both Wego's said happily.

When they arrived at the Go Tower with their Airplane, they went out of the tower and went home.

They didn't live far away from the Go Tower. Some hours later, they were all at home. They ate something for dinner. Hego was always the one who cooked for them. Sometimes, if Mego was bored he helped Hego with cooking, but he wasn't really good at that.

And he probably wasn't in the mood for cooking, so he let Hego cook alone.

This time Mego didn't eat much at dinner. He never eats much, he was pretty skinny. He had some muscles, but not as much as Hego.

Later at night around 10 pm, the Wego twins slept already.

,,Good night Mego!", said Hego to his younger brother, while yawning and walking to his room.

Mego yawned as well and went to his room, he was sleepy as hell, and he just waited to go to bed today. He made himself ready for bed and laid down in his bed. Then he switched off the light.

His eyes slowly closed, and he finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Feeling like a stalker

Chapter 2

-Time-jump-

2 days later on a monday morning, Mego woke up with a morning wood.

But first he didn't realized it, until he saw down to him, he saw a bump in his boxer shorts.

He got to the toilet and peed. After that the morning wood was away, luckily.

It would be embarrassing if his brothers would see that.

The reason he actually got one this time, was because of a wet dream, with a girl who he already saw before, but he couldn't tell who she was, he didn't remember exactly how she looked like in his dream, but he enjoyed it.

Mego went out of his room, now in his normal clothes. He was wearing black and purple pants with a yellow t-shirt. His hair like always.

,,Good morning Mego, have you slept well?", asked Hego who was already sitting on the dinning table.

He ate like every morning his chocolate-bread. The young purple guy went to the fridge and took out a milk bottle. He directly drunk from the bottle. ,,...You know you should not do this Mego, there are other people who are drinking out of it, but with a glass. Mego sat next to him and looked a bit pissed.

,,Mhhh yeah if you think so."

,,Are you still in a bad mood as yesterday? I hope everything is alright...If I can do something for you, my dear brother, please let me know.", Hego said with a worried look to Mego.

,,.Hm...You know..." he sighed for a moment before continuing ,,...I really don't know how everyone gets a girlfriend/boyfriend or even a family...I mean look: I'm still sitting here and being a virgin with 24. Other people already had or have someone in my age. What do they have, what I don't have? I mean I'm perfect, so why am I still lonely? I search everywhere for a nice girl but they all hate me!"

,,You know, I felt like you when I was in your age." Hego got up and walked to the fridge, and took another bottle of milk. ,,You should not search for someone. The person will come to you, when you stop searching her. Maybe you should stop think about and just live your life." Hego took a glass and poured the milk in it and took a sip.

,,You should not worry about your love life now, you should rather worry for your health. You are very much undernourished. It breaks my heart to see you like that. You should eat more, you wasn't like that before." After saying that Hego looked on his wrist watch.

,,Anyway, I have to go out now, I need to work, like you.", he said looking serious to Mego.

,,...I know, I love my job, I don't want to lose it, so I'll try to be more happy and forget about it.", answered Mego with an oblique smile.

So both guys got out of their house, Hego got into his car and Mego went to the bus station where he goes almost every morning to catch the bus.

He is working as a model, he is pretty happy for his job, he really earns lots of money in his job.

But his job isn't the reason why he is that skinny, this has another reason.

When the bus finally arrived, Mego got into the bus and sat down on a free seat.

He looked out of the window. It was a windy day today, but still pretty warm, around 22 degrees.(celsius)

But he still froze a bit, even if it was spring.

Suddenly something took his attention, he looked forward, where he saw some pretty long brown hair. He didn't saw the front of the person, but he liked what he saw.

He usually doesn't really like brown hair, but this hair really amazed him. Who could have such nice hair?

Suddenly the person turned around and looked at Mego.

For a moment their eyes met, and the brown haired girl smiled at him, but turned her head away fast.

He had the feeling that he knows this face.

This girl was maybe around 170 cm. Mego likes tall girls, but they shouldn't be taller than himself of course.

Suddenly the girl pressed on the button to make the bus stop at the next station.

Mego couldn't believe: It was this station where he had to go out too! Maybe he could talk to that girl and ask her what her name is.

So the bus stopped, and she went out first, following by Mego, very close behind her.

Mego was very excited, like a little schoolgirl. The brown haired girl went to a school, next to the place where Mego worked.

Such a coincidence!

Mego opend the door of the building, where he was working, and went in, still thinking of the girl, maybe...he could go and visit her sometime?

-Hours later-

Mego was outside to catch some fresh air. He thought all the time about that one girl, while sitting on the stairs of the building. Suddenly he hears the school bell. He looked at his right and saw some students going outside.

Then the last person who came out of the building was the brown haired girl who he saw in the bus.

/Should I do it...I'm not sure if it's a good idea, but I want to get to know her.../, he thought while looking at her.

After some minutes he walked to the school and saw some girls, but not the brown haired girl.

He walked to two girls who were in the same age as her.

The tall purple haired guy stopped in front of them.

,,Hey, I have a question. Do you know a tall student who has brown hair and pastel clothes?"

The girls looked surprised and looked at each other.

,,Uhm...yeah! Maybe you mean Jessica, she goes a class above us. Why, what do you want from her, and who are _you_?"

,,...I'm Melvin, a friend of her.", he lied to them.

,,Oohh okay.", they said even more surprised.

,,...I didn't knew Jessica would have such a hot friend...", the one whispered to the other girl.

Mego started to blush a bit.,,Y-yeah I just wanted to see if she is okay."

,,Sure she is, why she shouldn't she be?", the one girl asked him.

,,Oh uhm I just heard she was sick. Well, I have to go now, bye!", Mego said and walked back into the building where he worked.

He felt a bit embarassed, it's like he is a stalker! But at least he knew her name now...But what now? What, if the two girls go to the teachers and warn them about him or something? He was scared as hell, all he wanted is to get to know her better, not being a creepy stalker...

-Some hours later in the Go-Apartment-

The door got opend, and Mego walked in. He was still scared and a bit sad. His older brother was already at home and saw him coming into the house.

,,Hello Mego, how was your day?", asked Hego while standing up and walking to his younger brother.

,,Ahh it was alright, just a bit stressful."

For one second Mego thought about to tell Hego what happend today when he was on the school grounds, but then he hesitated.

,,Are you okay Mego? You seem a bit depressed."

Mego wanted to know how to get a girl without to be a stalker, so he tried to ask something like that, without to talk about that girl today.

,,...Well, what would you do if you wanted to get to know a girl who is still going to school? I'm just asking because uhm...A friend of mine is in love in a schoolgirl and whatever he tries to talk to her, she disappears everytime when he is there or he is so shy that he can't talk to her. I'm worried about him and I want to help him but I don't know how."

While saying that Mego looked down.

,,...Mego, could it be, that you are in love in your friend who you want to help? Tell me, are you gay?", Hego asked with big eyes.

,,Uh uuhh noo of course not you big dolt! I'm just worried about him that's all." Mego looked away with an offended look on his face.

,,Oh okay, I would not mind if you would be gay, but if you say so." Hego walked to the couch and sat down.

,,Anyway, I wanna go to bed now, I'm tired."

Mego walked to his room, prepared himself for bed and fell asleep after some minutes already.


	3. Chapter 3 - The trip

**Chapter 3**

- Some days later in the Go-tower-

Mego couldn't stop thinking of her.

In the past days he always went to see this girl in her school, but he never saw her in these days. He became very worried, until a teacher kicked him out of the school grounds.

On a Wednesday afternoon, Mego and his brothers were in the Go Tower, waiting for a new mission to come.

Meanwhile the others were gaming, especially the Wego twins, Mego just sat on his chair and drew hearts on a paper.

Hego came to Mego's seat.

,,Mego, why don't you go to your twin brothers and go play with them? You usually like playing with them.", he asked him gently.

,,Nah, I don't feel like, you know, I just can't stop thinking of someone..."

,,And that's why you draw lots of heart on a paper?"

,,Ah uhh this is nothing, I'm just bored."

Suddenly Hego began to smirk.

,,Ooohhh, can it be that you're in love with someone?"

,,N-no, well, I don't really know...Just everytime I think of her, or even see her, my heart starts to beat faster, I blush and...yeah, I get very nervous."

Hego sat down next to Mego, on the red chair of one of the twins.

,,Well maybe you should go and tell her about your feelings, but just if you know her for some time."

Mego looked down to the paper.

,,I have thought about it..."

Suddenly, the big screen got on, and they saw a similar face in it. It was the brown haired superheroine with her black, white and blue supersuit.

,,Hello guys! I would like to meet you, I'm on the top of the mall. It would be great if we would talk together and I would like to get to know you all better. Will you come?"

Hego looked up to her. Mego just sat here with a blush in his face and he stared at her.

,,Yes sure! It's great that you have interest to know us better Miss. We are there in some minutes.", Hego said as he smirked.

,,Oki doki, see you!"

After that the big screen got black, and Mego still stared at the black screen.

Hego waved a hand in front of Mego's face.

,,Uhm Mego? Are you here?"

,,U-uhh yeah I'm sorry, let's go there!" He looked to his two younger brothers.

,,C'mon guys, stop playing, we have to go somewhere!"

,,Where exactly?", asked one of the Wego twins while shutting down the game.

,,A new superhero wants to meet us to get to know us better."

They went to the Go-Car and Mego was very excited to see her again.

He was so excited in the Go-Car, that he got an erection.

He tried to hide it, and luckily his brothers didn't saw it. After some minutes it disappeared.

As they arrived on the mall, they parked their rainbow colored car on a car park and went in the mall.

They took the elevator and got on the top of the building.

As they arrived there, they saw nobody.

,,Where is she?", Mego asked while looking around.

,,I'm here!" A young high voice suddenly said and flew with some rocket-boots down to them.

,,Do you like these rocket-boots? They're so chic and very handy don't you think?", she said while turning around and showing her back, lifting one foot to show one of them.

Mego just stared at her round ass and blushed.

She came closer to them and smirked.

,,Maybe we should introduce us first, we didn't had the time last time so we should do it now.

I'm Super Jessi, people still call me just Jessi nowadays. I'm a new superhero and I want to help people who are in danger of evil people!

And who are you guys?"

Mego already opend his mouth, but got interrupted by Hego.

,,We are Team Go, I'm Hego, this is Mego and the youngest members the Wego twins. We are all brothers. Nice to meet you Miss Jessi."

Mego just looked irritated to Hego and Jessi smirked.

,,Nice to meet you sweeties too! Can we spend a day together to get to know us better? I would like to go eat ice cream now, it's such a hot and nice day!"

,,She's right Hego, why don't we just hang out with her today?", the one Wego asked, ,,We got no emergency call today, so why not?", the other one said.

Mego's blush still didn't get away and he looked at Super Jessi's body. He stopped and looked away when he noticed that Jessi's and his eyes met. Then he looked at his brothers.

,,Y-yes why not?"

,,Awww you're so blushy all the time, is it because of me?", while Jessi said that, she came closer to Mego and lean forward, so that Mego stepped some steps back and fell down on the floor.

Jessi giggled and helped Mego up.

,,You are so cute Mego!", she said to him after helping him up.

,,S-same to you Jessi...", Mego said while his red face turned completely red like a tomato.

,,Okay, I think we can do it, so let's go!"

As Hego said that they walked down on the streets and saw an ice cream store.

They got in and bought some ice creams.

They happily walked out and ate it. They talked together and after eating their ice cream, they decided to walk back to the Go-Tower together with Jessi, because she wanted to look where they plan their plans to fight against their enemies.

While walking, Hego was right at the front with the twins, and the last ones were Mego and Jessi. Suddenly, Jessi took Mego's hand while walking and they hold hands together until they were at the Go-Tower. The two who talked the most while that trip were Mego and Jessi, and they were pretty happy to know each other better now.

As they arrived, Mego and Jessi let go of their hands. Hego opens the door with his Go-Team-glow and they entered the building.

While walking in, Jessi looked pretty amazed.

,,Woooow it's so super big and nice here! I especially like the big table with all the colorful chairs."

Hego began to talk as they stopped in front of the table.

,,Each of them has it's color, blue for me, purple for Mego and red for the twins."

Jessi looked surprised to the green chair and pointed on it.

,,And what's with this one? Is there any member who has left?"

Mego sat down on his chair and explained.

,,Yes, our dear sister Shego, she got evil by the time and since she has left the Team fell apart, and we just saw her 2 times after she left."

Hego continued to talk.

,,Once we visited her to fight against Aviarius, and the second time we all got into a trap, all of us became evil, just Shego became good. Then Miss Possible helped us to be normal again, but Shego turned evil again. But we still tried to keep our Team up without her, even if she was the one who focused on things."

,,But we-", said the one Wego, ,,-really miss our sister!", cried the other one.

,,Ahh I'm so sorry for you guys, but I think it's so great that you still try to keep the Team together! It must be soo much work for all of you."

Mego looked with big eyes and started talking.

,,That's right! Especially for _me_ it's hard to deal with all my brothers. But don't you think _I_ do a good job at all?"

Jessi smiled and blushed a bit.

,,Ahh yeah you are such a great hero, I don't know who the leader is in this Team, but if there would be chosen one, I would definitely chose you, because you're so strong and amazing, people can really learn from you!"

Mego started to blush as well.

,,Oh thank you Jess for the compliment, it's okay if I call you Jess?"

,,Sure go ahead, and I'll just call you Meg or Mego okay?"

,,That's alright for me sweetheart." After that sentence Jessi did a heart with her fingers to him and smiled. Mego did the same.

The one Wego whispered to the other one.

,,Oh my god they really flirt a lot together!"

The other one whispered to his twin-brother too.

,,Yes you're right, they would make a cute couple, and Mego would finally not be depressed about his love-life anymore!"

Hego looked a bit confused about the heart-signs of Jessi and Mego, but after a while he started to talk.

,,Miss, it's already late, I think we should bring you home."

Mego started to speak after looking at Jessi.

,,I think I should bring her home, you all can wait here."

Jessi looked super cheerful all of the sudden.

,,Yeees that would be a great idea!"

,,Alright, goodbye miss, we hope to see you soon!", said Hego while shaking hands with Jessi.

,,It was a-" ,,fun day today with you Jessi!", said both Wego's while they shaked Jessi's hands as well.

,,Sure! I think this wasn't the last time we met.", she said while grinning to Mego.

Jessi and Mego went out of the Go Tower.

,C'mon let's fly on the top of a building together!", Jessi said while pointing on her rocket-boots.

,,U-uhm but how? You're the one wearing them, not me..."

,,Ah, you can stand on my rocket-boots and hold me tight! That's not a problem at all, I'm a strong girl!" She showed her muscles and Mego giggled.

,,Okay let's try it out."

He steps on her rocket-boots and put his arms around her waist. After the rocket-boots got on, they flew away on the next building in Go City.

As they landed, Mego got on the floor and saw to the sunset.

,,Wow, that's a really nice view, don't you think so Jess?"

She giggled and got closer to him.

,,So...I guess I have to say goodbye now..."

As Jessi said that, their mouths got closer, and they kissed passionately.

After the kiss she grinned and turned around.

,,I hope you know how to go down of this building!"

,,Sure, there is a fire-stairs."

,,Okay then...Bye and I hope to see you soon Meg!"

She turned her rocket-boots on and flew away in the sunset.

Mego was so happy he finally found someone, from the first day he saw her, he knew that he wanted her. He wanted her so badly, and now he got her.

After he sighed he went home to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Lost in her eyes

Sorry for the long wait XD I had a lot to do & I had to deal with real-life stress...This time in this chapter: Drama drama babyyy & some pervert stuff c:

**Let's start~!**

In the coming days, Mego aka Melvin sat in front of his computer.

He was on vacations for some days.

He still thought about those two girls, the super-girl and the girl at school.

It was soo strange, they both got the same name, same hair and same height, but different personalities.

Maybe...Yes maybe...they are both the same persons.

,,No...This makes no sense at all...", whispered the purple-skinned good looking hero while thinking.

Suddenly both of the Wego twins came in his purple room.

,,Hey Melvin, we just wanted to say-" ,,-dinner is done!" they both said.

,,Sure, I come down in some minutes!", said Melvin while shutting down his computer.

He went to the dinning room and ate his meal. After talking with his brothers while he ate, he went to his room again, and lied on the bed, thinking of _her, _the superheroine.

After some minutes, he got very hot thoughts about her, and he started fondling himself, making very silent moans.

He started to blush while doing that.

He thought about how it would be to see her naked, to kiss her from her head to her toes and to rub her pussy. Then fucking her and teasing her clit. About these thoughts, his hand slowly slided down in his pants, he undone them and rub his dick.

He started to moan a bit louder, but still very quietly.

,,A-ahh yes, ahhhaa hmmm...Fuck..."

He sat himself up to his pillow against his back.

His thoughts got wilder and wilder, meanwhile he was completely naked down there, and was about to cum.

He didn't care about his brothers hearing him, all he wanted is to enjoy this moment.

Suddenly, after over 30 minutes of jerking off, he came, his sperm all over the cover.

,,Ahh damn not again!", he said angrily and a bit louder.

This wasn't the first time that he came on his cover, he totally forgets himself everytime he does that.

He got off his bed and went with a towel around his waist to the bathroom and came back to clean his cover, before he went back to the shower, to shower himself while jerking off again.

This time he thought about how it would be to hook up with her in the shower. She would have her head and hands to the wall and he would come in from behind into her.

It would feel so tight and wet.

After he finished his fun with himself, he picked up his super-suit, dressed himself and went to the Go-Tower, where his brothers were.

The Wego's looked at him, when Mego came into the building, after he opened the door with his Go Team glow.

,,Finally you came!" ,,Yes we waited so long for you! We had to go to a mission since hours!"

Mego looked pissed to them.

,,Yeah yeah I was busy with something...So where do we have to go this time?"

Hego sat up from his blue seat.

,,It seems like that Electronique broke out again...We got a message from the mayor, she might still be in Go City now. So let's go search her!"

They all went out of the Go-Tower.

Suddenly, outside of the Go-Tower, Super Jessi stand in front of the boys.

,,Hello guys! Where are you going? I just wanted to visit you but it seems like you have to go somewhere."

Hego looked at her confused.

,,Yes but...We have to go on a mission now...We are sorry Miss."

,,Ah it's no problem! Maybe I can come with you?"

She smiled cutesy and Mego grinned too.

,,Oh my god yes sure you can come with us!"

Suddenly everyone was starring at Mego.

,,U-uh I mean...S-sure just follow us and be careful please."

He got red in his face and then Hego looked at her again.

,,I think we agree all that you can come with us. But as Mego said, please be careful, even if you have fight against Electronique once, she can be more smart in her plans as before this time."

,,Oki doki!", she said cheerfully.

They walked to the main-center of Go-City, there were many people walking normal in the streets.

The mood between the people there was cold as the group of superheroes has noticed.

Suddenly all the people walked to the superheroes and they were trapped in a small circle of electricity.

From a building, they heard an evil laugh and they looked up to that building.

The laughing person on that building was Electronique.

,,Hello there! I see you thought those people were real humans. But nooo, they are my robot-henchpeople, all the people from Go-City are in my lair, and if you don't give me the girl, you will never see all those people anymore!"

She pointed on Super Jessi, who was looking really angry up to Electronique.

All the others were looking at Electronique too, and suddenly Mego stepped forward.

,,You won't get Jessi, I'll not let you touch her!"

,,No...Mego, it's okay, I will go to Electronique...", Super Jessi suddenly said while looking sadly to the floor.

,,...B-but Jessi!"

,,No, Mego, if I could deicde between my life and the lives of all the people, I chose me, because I don't want all these people to die because of me...I'm sorry."

A tear got down her cheek and she went to the building.

Suddenly Mego catched her arm and pulled her back to him, as their eyes met.

He looked in her eyes for some minutes, and got lost in her eyes, they sparkled of all the tears.

Mego started to cry a bit as well.

,,...I won't let you go, I don't want to lose you...You're one of the importantest persons in my life right now...Please stay with me...", he whispered while still looking in her eyes.

,,Mego..."

They both got into a hug while crying.

As they both stepped back, Jessi whipped out her tears and looked angry to Electronique again.

,,I'll stay with those heroes, you won't get me, and we will get you instead, and help all those people out of your claws!"

,,Nice idea! A claw, well yes...Let's say under this floor is actually a claw, hahaha!"

Suddenly the floor under Jessi got up, and a big metal claw takes her, and she screamed of fear.

The metal claw with Jessi in it drilled to Electronique.

,,Jessi! No!", screamed the brothers together and tried to get out of the electro-trap where they were still trapped in, but with no chance.

Electronique laughed and the big metal claw disappeared with her behind Go-City.

Mego looked down on the floor and started to cry, he knelt down and cried a lot and loudly.

,,Don't worry Mego, we will rescue her.", Hego said while putting his hand on Mego's right shoulder.

Mego got up and whipped his tears away and sighed.

,,...I-I really hope so, I'll do everything to get her back."

All of the sudden, he saw a black mask on the floor and recolonized it.

,,...Jessi's mask!"

He runned to it and picked it up.

A tear of Mego flew down on her mask and the tear shimmered.

He looked up in the sky and started to whisper.

,,...Jessi, I'll rescue you, don't worry, my sweetheart, you will be in my arms again soon..."


End file.
